


Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, M/M, Mixtape, story behind the mixtape i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: Cas finds an old radio in the bunker that has the right technology to play the cassette. Dean has retreated to his room already. As Cas fumbles with the cassette, he muses over the last half hour.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx

**Author's Note:**

> dt: xiola
> 
> this could be taken as romantic or just friendship i guess but they’re gay and y’all know it

Cas finds an old radio in the bunker that has the right technology to play the cassette. Dean has retreated to his room already. As Cas fumbles with the cassette, he muses over the last half hour.

The whole thing was peculiar: Dean had knocked and hovered in the doorway of Castiel’s room sheepishly. After a minute or two of meaningless small talk that failed to fill the room in between them, Dean had pulled the gift from behind his back. Cas stared with confusion if not casual interest, and Dean had explained what it was.

“It plays music. I made it a long time ago.” He seemed more comfortable as he began talking about the logistics of the device, even sitting down next to Cas on the edge of his bed. “You used to have to sit next to the radio and wait for the right song to come on, and then hit play on the recorder right when the DJ stopped talking. I didn’t even have the kind that you could plug in, so sometimes my dad or Sam would walk in and say something, and I’d have to start all over.”

He had smiled down at the cassette, nostalgia and contentment in the curve of his mouth. Cas remembers how gentle he’d held it. It is rare that Dean is so gentle with anything, he’s more likely to accidentally crush something beneath his fingers than handle it with so much care.

“Anyway,” Dean had said, “I figured I don’t need it anymore. I thought maybe you would like it.”

That’s when it had struck him that Dean was giving him the cassette tape. The thing that he was holding so tenderly in his calloused hands, that he was speaking of with such reverence. Cas had accepted eagerly and gratefully, taking it from Dean’s hands with great care.

Without the cassette to ground him, Dean began to fiddle anxiously again, and then, before Cas could even thank him, he was gone. 

In the present, Cas finally manages to click it into the right spot, and the radio whirs with effort for a moment before the music starts. He sits back and listens to every word and every chord of every song.

Sometimes, he can hear Dean humming faintly in the background. Cas smiles to himself at the idea of a much younger Dean unable to stop himself from joining in on the melody. He reminds himself to find Dean in the morning and thank him properly for the gift, even if he tries to brush it off.

He hasn’t gotten many gifts in his many eons of life, but even if he had, he knows this one would still be the best.


End file.
